Hidup
by Reasta
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang perjalan hidup Nagisa yang tak kunjung berubah ... hingga orang itu ada di hidupnya. #SA16 Isogai/Nagisa


_Awalnya ia hanya berharap jika setelah pergi dari tempat itu kehidupannya akan lebih baik. Namun nyatanya tidak, tetap saja semuanya sama, tidak ada perubahan ... sampai orang itu mengubah hidupnya._

* * *

 **Hidup**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **#SA16  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejak bayi ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan, entah dosa apa dia di kehidupan lampaunya. Tetapi diumurnya yang hanya satu bulan, ia ditemukan berada dalam keranjang hangat bayi yang didalamnya terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Nagisa'.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana nama pun rupa orang tuanya. Yang ia tau, ia hanyalah seorang anak kurang beruntung bernama Nagisa.

Klise memang, ia bahkan tidak yakin ada orang yang percaya dengan ceritanya. Tapi ... itulah yang terjadi.

Di panti asuhan ia hanya anak yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa kelebihannya apapun. Bahkan tak jarang ia tak diacuhkan sama sekali. Diskriminasi. Mungkin, karena panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal ini sedikit lebih spesial? (―walau tak dipungkiri dimanapun pasti ada diskriminasi).

Panti asuhannya ini memiliki sistem pengelompokan berdasarkan bakat, jadi bagi dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja hanya bisa diam tanpa berkutik. Namun diam-diam ia melakukan observasi serta turut membaca berbagai berkas-berkas yang ada, yang bisa dibilang untuk bekalnya kelak.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli apakah nanti akan ada yang mengadopsinya atau tidak sama sekali. Jika tidak? Ia hanya akan lulus dan segera pergi dari untuk merintis hidup yang baru.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, diumurnya yang kelima belas ia dan beberapa kawannya―yang entah dapat disebut seperti itu atau tidak―diadopsi secara masal oleh organisasi yang mengaku sebagai lembaga pengembangan bakat dan minat anak. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan hanya menerimanya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

Satu bulan pertama di lembaga itu kegiatan Nagisa banyak diisi oleh mengerjakan tes-tes tertulis yang disediakan. Nagisa tidak mempertanyakan apapun, selama ia masih dirawat dan diberi makan ia tidak peduli. Rutinitasnya pun kurang lebih sama saat berada di panti asuhan.

Di bulan ketiga ia berada di lembaga ini ia malah merasa seperti berada di tempat pelatihan militer dimana segala hal diuji, mulai dari kepribadian, pola pikir maupun secara fisik. Bahkan instruktur disini tak segan membanting para anak asuhnya selama kegiatan fisik.

Mengerikan. Itulah yang Nagisa rasakan saat itu.

Satu persatu teman―kenalannya mulai menemukan potensi mereka masing-masing, hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja―termasuk Nagisa―yang masih bertahan di tempat pelatihan ini.

Di bulan keenam ia berada disini, barulah ia mengetahui lembaga apa ini sebenarnya. Walaupun terdapat berbagai anomali disini, siapa yang menyangka bahwa panti asuhannya dulu serta lembaga ini bekerja sama dengan pemerintahan Jepang khususnya bagian pertahanan untuk menghasilkan banyak anak-anak berbakat. Terdengar hiperbolis tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Walaupun akhirnya ia tahu apa maksud dari semua pelatihan yang ada, tetap saja rutinitasnya tak ada yang berubah, potensinya pun masih saja samar. Disaat anak-anak lain sudah mendapatkan posisi―divisinya―masing-masing, ia hanya tetap seperti biasa.

Tetapi saat diadakan pelatihan khusus dengan berbagai misi 'pembunuhan', disanalah kekuatan―potensi Nagisa yang sesungguhnya terlihat.

Ia terlihat sangat santai bermanuver kesana-kemari dan menggunakan sedikit trik-trik khusus yang pernah diajarkan, lalu ... misi selesai begitu saja, dan dengan catatan waktu yang tergolong sangat cepat.

Pun karena hal itu akhirnya Nagisa dilirik oleh beberapa pembunuh bayaran―bahkan yang memiliki nama besar sekalipun―yang berada dibawah naungan pemerintah divisi pertahanan.

 **...**

* * *

 _Ekspektasi tidaklah seindah realita. Tetapi hidup untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain, itulah aku. Dimana semua jati diri harus dilupakan_ ― _dan tentu itu terjadi hingga sekarang._

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu, tetap saja Nagisa tak bisa berhenti untuk menyimpan setiap kejadian yang dilalui dalam memorinya. Mengingat masa lalu membuat Nagisa menghela napasnya, tersirat sedikit rasa penyesalan disana.

Nagisa menjejakkan kakinya di depan sebuah kafe, mendorong pintu masuk, mendudukan bokongnya di meja paling pojok lalu menderingkan bel untuk memanggil pelayan.

Terkena guyuran hujan membuatnya sedikit menggigil, hari ini ia sungguh sial sehingga lupa membawa payung padahal jelas-jelas ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan ada hujan deras.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki datang menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah buku menu, "Selamat datang, anda ingin memesan apa?" tutur lembut sang pelayan.

Nagisa lantas menatap sang pelayan, "Ah aku ingin memes― Isogai- _kun_!?" dan terbelalak kaget, yang ditanyai pun hanya tersenyum.

"Iya ini aku ... sudah lama ya? Dan tadi ingin memesan apa Nagisa?" sang pelayan―Yuuma sudah siap mencatat pesanan, sangat profesional.

"Hum benar!" Nagisa mengangguk antusias, "Aku ingin memesan satu macchiato."

"Hanya itu saja? Baiklah saya undur diri dulu."

Tidak berapa lama Yuuma kembali menuju mejanya, kali ini membawa nampan berisi pesanan Nagisa, "Silahkan dinikmati," lalu segera pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

Nagisa tersenyum simpul menatap macchiato pesanannya, lalu menyesap sedikit likuid itu. Setelahnya matanya sibuk memandangi guyuran hujan yang terbawa gravitasi dari balik kaca transparan.

Keesokan harinya Nagisa kembali pergi ke kafe tempat Yuuma bekerja, alih-alih dengan alasan ingin berbincang dengan kawan lamanya itu.

Sebenarnya hubungan Nagisa dan Yuuma hanya sebatas kenalan lama, karena Yuuma pernah menolongnya saat identitasnya hampir terbongkar dalam sebuah misi, tentu saja waktu itu ia berbohong tentang identitasnya, tetapi tetap saja Yuuma menerimanya dengan senang hati. Walaupun hanya sebatas itu, tetap saja Nagisa sangat berterima kasih kepada Yuuma, jika waktu itu tidak ada Yuuma, mungkin ia sekarang tidak akan berpijak disini.

Nagisa sekarang sudah berasa di kafe, duduk di tempatnya kemarin, dan memesan sebuah salad. Ia sibuk menatap sekeliling, mencari sang pelayan berpucuk dengan helai jelaga.

"Apakah ia tidak masuk hari ini?" Nagisa menatap siluetnya di kaca.

"Hm, siapa yang tidak masuk?" Nagisa lantas tersentak pelan, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Yuuma dibelakangnya.

"A-ah Isogai- _kun_ ... bukan apa apa," Nagisa mengelak, mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Yuuma mendudukan diri di depan Nagisa, "Aku baru saja selesai _shift_ tadi ... jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dan tersenyum manis.

Lelaki bermahkota biru itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku hanya ingin berbincang, lagipula sudah lama juga kita tak bertemu. Apa kabarmu Isogai- _kun_?"

Konversasi yang panjang telah dimulai, diawali dengan menanyakan keadaan masing-masing hingga bernostalgia tentang masa lalu―saat dimana keduanya pertama kali bertemu. Seminggu pun terlewati dengan hari-hari yang menyenangkan, tanpa sesal sedikitpun.

 **...**

* * *

"Nagisa- _kun_ , ini adalah daftar yang harus kau kerjakan." sebagai balasan Nagisa hanya mengangguk mantap. Tanpa suara ia mengundurkan dirinya dari sana, sang lawan bicara pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

Setelah pergi dari depan sang atasan, manik Nagisa menatap selidik daftar yang tadi diberikan, menatap barisan tulisan yang sangat rapi, lalu membelalakan maniknya kala melihat satu kalimat.

 _'Bunuh Isogai Yuuma.'_

Nagisa lantas saja meremas kertas berisi 'tugasnya', suara gesekan kertas terdengar kentara di malam yang sunyi. Langkah kaki menggema, Nagisa meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah muram.

 **...**

* * *

Ketukan pintu terdengar, Manami yang mengetahui kode dari ketukan itu membuka pintu berbahan mahoni, "A-ah Nagisa- _kun_ ada apa?"

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, "Okuda- _san_ , apakah aku bisa meminta yang seperti biasa?" dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, lantas Manami kembali masuk untuk mengambilkan barang permintaan Nagisa.

"Ini Nagisa- _kun_ , aku sedang tidak punya stok _tetrodotoxin_ ataupun _aconite_. Jadi kalau _arsen_ dan _risin_ saja tak apa 'kan?" tutur Manami sembari menyerahkan dua botol kecil yang berisi racun.

Nagisa mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Okuda- _san_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." lalu segera pergi dari sana.

 **...**

* * *

Ditempat lain Yuuma sedang berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, _shift_ kerjanya sudah selesai. Mengingat malam ini cukup dingin, lelaki berantena itu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, helaian jelaganya sedikit terbawa angin. Secarik kertas melayang diatas kepala Yuuma yang refleks saja menangkap sang kompresi serat dari pulp.

 _'Jembatan XXX pukul 22:00'_

Yuuma melihat jam tangannya. Baru jam setengah sepuluh, masih sempat.

Intuisi Yuuma membawa dirinya pergi ke jembatan, entah kenapa ia merasa alamat ini ditujukan kepada dirinya.

 **...**

* * *

Nagisa berdiri disana, menunggu seseorang. Maniknya menatap sungai yang berada dibawahnya, pantulan dirinya terlihat jelas dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang cukup terang.

Langkah kaki dan deru napas terdengar, "Na-nagisa..."

Nagisa membalik badannya menghadap ke sumber suara, "Isogai- _kun_ , selamat datang," dan tersenyum.

Saat napasnya sudah cukup stabil, Yuuma barulah angkat bicara, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Jadi yang menerbangkan kertas ini adalah kau?" pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkan.

"Tenang dulu Isogai- _kun_ ," Nagisa berjalan mendekat kepada sang pemilik manik emas sembari merogoh kantung celananya.

Kedua mata saling menatap, yang satu menunjukan kebingungan sedangkan lawannya penuh tekad, "Isogai- _kun ..._ apakah kau bisa membunuhku?" sebuah _knife combat_ berpindah tangan.

Yuuma tersentak kaget, "A-a-apa maksudmu Nagisa!?"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku terlalu lelah untuk terus memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain, jadi bisakah kau akhiri semua ini?" Nagisa berucap lirih, kepalanya tertunduk.

Suara gesekan antar kulit terdengar nyaring, Yuuma menampar Nagisa, "Apakah kau sudah gila!? Kau kira berapa banyak orang yang ingin hidup!? Apakah begini caramu menghadapi masalah!? Masih banyak orang yang sangat menyayangi nyawanya, sedangkan kau hanya akan membuangnya begitu saja!? Aku kecewa padamu Nagisa..." Yuuma entah kenapa menjadi sangat sentimental.

Napas Yuuma terengah, mengatakan semua hal tadi dalam satu tarikan napas cukup membebaninya. Sedangkan Nagisa membelalakan matanya, cukup tertampar dengan realita yang dikatakan oleh Yuuma.

"Maaf... Tapi aku tidak mau membunuhmu, jika aku terus hidup, aku akan seperti ini selamanya,"

"E-eh membunuhku? Apa maksudnya?" Yuuma mengguncang pelan tubuh kecil Nagisa.

Selanjutnya Nagisa menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari profesinya yang tidak memperkenankan jika ia dekat dengan siapapun, sampai dengan misinya. Yuuma awalnya tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, ia pikir yang ia dengar saat itu adalah halusinasi belaka. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Nagisa adalah seorang pembunuh profesional.

Setelah penjelasan diakhiri, Nagisa disambut oleh senyuman hangat milik Yuuma, "Tak apa Nagisa, semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, makanya kau harus mencoba bangkit dan melawan," serta tutur penuh kebijaksanaan.

"Isogai- _kun_..." _knife combat_ yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Yuuma dilempar sembarangan, lalu kedua tangan Yuuma yang bebas dipakai untuk merengkuh tubuh berukuran kecil milik Nagisa.

"Tenang saja Nagisa..." sebuah kalimat yang bagaikan sugesti ampuh terluncur, Nagisa yang mendengarnya akhirnya dapat menampakan kurva tipis dari bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil.

Rengkuhan terlepas, Yuuma tak lelah menampakan senyumnya, "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Nee Isogai- _kun_ , apakah aku bisa hidup bersamamu? Aku ingin bangkit seperti katamu―walau tak dipungkiri nantinya aku pasti akan dikejar oleh mereka,"

"Tentu saja tak apa, aku menerimamu dengan senang hati," senyuman masih terpatri diwajah Yuuma.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa diterima secara utuh oleh orang lain, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Nagisa merasakan yang namanya _jatuh cinta_.

"Nagisa?" Yuuma mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Nagisa yang sedang melamun.

"E-eh ada apa?" Nagisa terlihat bingung, kekehan tawa memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Wa-wajahmu terlihat lucu sekali," Nagisa pun sedikit merona dibuatnya.

 _Saat ini semuanya telah selesai, kehidupan baru yang Nagisa mimpi-mimpikan dari dulu baru saja bermulai. Walaupun pastinya akan sulit, tapi Nagisa bersyukur―sangat bersyukur karena kedepannya ia tidak akan kesepian lagi, tak perlu memenuhi keinginan orang lain lagi dan dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Duh ini buluk banget orz, klise pula ;; entah ini masuk kategorinya atau gak ;;

Maafkeun diriku jika ini absurd, thanks for reading!

Stay Alive All!


End file.
